


Coming Home

by MisterLucas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterLucas/pseuds/MisterLucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandonné par sa meute, Ethan erre dans les rues de Beacon Hills comme une âme en peine. Ses forces le quittent peu à peu, mais au moment où tout espoir semblait perdu, la chaleur d'un foyer viendra le tirer des ténèbres l'entourant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit OS sympas, j'adore le personnage d'Ethan et je voulais un happy ending pour lui ^^
> 
> L'univers Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.
> 
> Bonne Lecture ;-)

Dans un bruit assourdissant, un éclair zébra le ciel de sa lumière éclatante. S'ensuivit d'une pluie torrentielle.

La menace de cet orage d'une force inouïe avait rendu déserte les rues de Beacon Hills. Pourtant, sous ce déluge marchait une ombre. Une entité sans vie, sans but, ou du moins les avait-elle perdu.

Le cœur lourd, Ethan errait à travers les rues de la ville, portant sur ses épaules le poids de la trahison et de la solitude. Il y a encore quelques heures, il avait une meute, un frère, une famille, maintenant il n'avait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il possédait, tout ce qu'il avait mis du temps à construire lui avait été arraché par la force d'un seul homme.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait désobéit. Il pensait qu'il pouvait tout avoir, la meute, le pouvoir et le petit ami. Pendant un temps, il fit comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas tout avoir, puis un jour, la vérité de sa situation lui éclata au visage.

Arrête de fréquenter Danny, ou je lui arrache la gorge, avec mes dents !

La menace de son frère était claire, l'ordre était simple, et pourtant il avait désobéit. Ces mots résonnaient encore dans son esprits, tranchants comme des griffes acérées, lacérants son pauvre cœur. Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareille trahison, jamais il n'avait ressentit pareille douleur. Il avait été poignardé dans le dos par son propre frère.

Il avait tout plaqué, et pourquoi ? Pour une amourette, un béguin ? Quelque chose qui paraissait sans importance et qui pourtant l'avait détruit. Il a suffit d'un corps d'athlète et d'un sourire enjôleur pour balayer toutes ses certitudes. Et qu'avait-il fait ? Si ce n'est lui montrer que la vengeance était un chemin sans fin, qu'avait-il fait ? Rien...

Il ne lui restait plus rien, si ce n'est le rêve d'une mort rapide. Au stade où il en était, il ne pouvait plus espérer de mort indolore, c'était trop tard. La trahison avait causé dans son cœur un trou béant qui le consumait à chaque seconde, et la pluie si forte lui donnait l'impression d'être percuté par des milliers de petits bouts de verre. Il ne resterait bientôt plus rien de lui. Il allait sûrement se laisser dépérir dans une allée, dans un coin sombre où personne ne le remarquerait, seul et abandonné. Ainsi était-il né, ainsi allait-il mourir.

Son seul regret était de ne pouvoir dire au revoir à Danny, son premier amour. L'homme qui avait vu en lui l'homme et non la bête. Celui qui lui avait montré ce que c'était qu'aimer. Mais aussi pénible que c'était pour lui de l'admettre, perdre Danny n'était rien comparée à la perte de son jumeau. Mais contrairement à lui, Ethan partirait en sachant ce que c'est qu'aimer.

Merci Danny...

Son pas se fit de plus en plus lourd, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir ainsi. Plus il avançait, plus la menace qu'il s’effondre dans la rue se faisait pressante, menaçant de l'écraser sous le poids de la fatigue. Il pensait vraiment que c'était la fin, quand soudain, quelque chose de doux attira son attention...

C'était une odeur ! Parmi les effluves d'odeurs nauséabondes il y avait un parfum. Un parfum délicat et maternel. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette fragrance, c'était celle de Melissa McCall. Cette femme était l'incarnation de la bonté, elle voyait le bon en chacun et pensait qu'ils méritaient d'être sauvés. C'est grâce à sa bonté et à ses beaux discours qu'elle s'était doucement frayé un chemin dans le cœur d'Ethan, l'extirpant ainsi des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir une mère comme elle ? Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir un aperçu de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si elle avait fait partie de sa vie ?

Des larmes d'amertumes vinrent se mêler aux perles salées qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes incontrôlable provoqués par la morsure gelée de la pluie. Il tenta de garder ses mains au sec en les plongeants dans ses poches, mais elles étaient déjà trempées. Un râle de frustration échappa ses lèvres. Il se mit à serrer les dents si fort qu'il ne sentit plus sa mâchoire. 

Inconsciemment il se mit à suivre la source de cette odeur, se retrouvant incapable d'y résister. Comme si elle avait déclenché chez lui un instinct de survie, il trouva la force de se traîner jusqu'à une grande maison.

A l'intérieur les lumières étaient encore allumés, ils n'étaient donc pas encore couchés. Il se retrouva sur le porche, ses pieds encrés fermement dans le sol, il se retrouva un instant paralysé par la peur.

Il leva une main tremblante vers la porte rouge, trop grande pour lui, mais se rétracta aussitôt. Il se dit que venir ici était une mauvaise idée. Il devait fuir ! Fuir cette maison, fuir cette femme, sa grande bonté et son sourire maternelle. Mais il ne pouvait pas, une part de lui, bien qu'effrayée, voulait que cette femme l'accepte dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, révélant une Melissa McCall surprise de trouver un loup devant sa porte. Mais lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle attendit qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il n'en fit rien. Il y a tant de chose qu'il voulait lui dire, mais sa gorge se noua, et les mots restèrent bloqués. 

Portant une main sur son cœur, l'infirmière étudia le jeune homme devant lui. Il était trempé, ses cheveux faisaient tomber sur le perron des perles cristallines et ses yeux étaient ternes et sans éclats. Il semblait lutter pour trouver les bons mots, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche furent des sanglots étouffés. Mais la douleur était si intense qu'il tomba à genoux.

\- Oh mon Dieu Ethan !

La jeune femme se précipita près de lui et l'aida à se relever.

\- Les garçons aidez-moi à le monter à l'étage !, demanda-t-elle.

Isaac et Scott l'aidèrent immédiatement à le monter au deuxième étage. Ils l’installèrent sur le rebord du lit dans une chambre d'amis. L'Alpha n'avait pas tenté de marcher de lui même, ni même de résister, comme s'il avait été drainé de toute énergie.

\- Scott, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?, demanda Melissa paniquée.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Le jeune homme semblait aussi désemparé que sa mère. Il n'était loup que depuis trois ans, il n'avait jamais vu chose pareille.

\- Isaac, va me chercher des serviettes et des vêtements propres.

Le concerné hocha la tête et obtempéra.

\- Je vais appeler Derek, il pourra sans doute nous aider., proposa Scott.

\- Bonne idée. 

Sortant de la pièce, Scott prit son portable et se hâta de composer le numéro de Derek. Il y eut trois sonnerie avant qu'il ne décroche.

\- Quoi ?, grogna-t-il immédiatement.

\- Derek, c'est Scott...

\- Oui je m'en suis douté !, l'interrompit-il.

\- Écoute moi ! On a un problème ici, Ethan est avec nous mais il n'est pas dans son état normal.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est très pâle, un vrai fantôme, ses yeux sont ternes et il a une drôle d'odeur.

Il entendit Derek pousser un profond soupire avant de répondre:

\- Donne-moi dix minutes.

\- Merci Derek !

\- Peu importe !, répondit-il en raccrochant.

L'Alpha se retourna dans son lit et enveloppa de ses bras l'homme à ses côtés. Il embrassa tendrement son épaule et posa son front dessus.

\- C'était qui ?, demanda un Stiles à moitié endormit.

\- Scott, il y a un problème chez lui, il veut que j'aille voir. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Le jeune homme se retourna dans les bras de son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Alors dépêche-toi d'y aller, et reviens vite.

\- Promis, répondit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de partir.

Pendant ce temps chez les McCall, la petite famille essayait de trouver une cause à l'état du loup.

\- Un choc à la tête !, proposa Isaac.

\- Il n'y a pas de signe de traumatisme crânien. Non, la cause de son état est psychologique, mais qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça ?

\- Il faut attendre Derek, dit Scott. Il en saura sûrement plus que nous.

\- Oui, sans doute. Vous devriez aller l'attendre en bas, je vais rester avec lui, le sécher et l'habiller.

Sa déclaration provoqua un rire étouffé chez Scott, auquel elle répondit en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est juste que... Tu ne va pas l'habiller comme un bébé ?

\- Il n'a plus la force de le faire Scott.

\- Je sais mais tu es ma mère !

\- Belle observation !

\- Je veux dire, il sera sûrement plus à l'aise si c'est nous qui le déshabillons, se défendit-il pauvrement.

\- Scott ! Ethan est trop faible pour marcher encore plus pour parler. Je ne pense pas, au stade où il en est, qu'il se préoccupe beaucoup de ce genre de détail. Maintenant, toi et Isaac, allez attendre Derek dans le salon.

Elle attendit une réaction, mais, voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, elle se fit plus autoritaire:

\- Maintenant !

Sursautant, les deux hommes se dépêchèrent d'obtempérer, laissant leur mère seul avec Ethan.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Melissa rassembla son courage avant de déshabiller le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela. A l’hôpital, il lui arrivait de s'occuper de gens ivre mort, trop soul pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mais malgré son expérience, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler tandis qu'elle lui ôtait ses vêtements. Elle n'avait pas à faire à un pochetron, mais à un adolescent blessé et abandonné par sa famille. 

Quand enfin Melissa lui ôta son dernier vêtement, elle prit une serviette et entreprit de le sécher, puis elle prit un caleçon et un pantalon de pyjama qu'elle lui enfila. Enfin, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, posa une serviette sur ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus avant de sécher ses cheveux humides. Chaque geste était exécuté avec minutie, avec attention et douceur.

La porte d'en bas s'ouvrit, puis des pas lourds se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Derek ouvrit la porte de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Melissa.

\- Derek ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !, soupira-t-elle.

\- La plaisir n'est pas partagé, grogna-t-il en réponse avant d'observer Ethan.

C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait. L'Alpha observa longuement le loup dans les bras de Melissa avant de prendre la parole.

\- Débarrassez-vous de lui !, cracha-t-il amèrement.

\- Quoi ?, s'offensa Scott. Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Débarrasse toi de lui, tu ne peux plus le sauver.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Je pensais pourtant que tu l'aurais, si ce n'est su, au moins deviné... C'est un Oméga maintenant.

Le visage des trois McCall se décomposa à cette annonce.

\- D'accord mais en quoi cela explique son état ?

\- Ce n'est pas assez clair pour toi ? Il n'a plus de meute, plus de famille, alors il se laisse mourir.

\- Mais et Danny ?, demanda Isaac.

\- Danny n'a pas été marqué comme son compagnon, ils n'ont pas établit de lien entre eux. Il n'est pas une raison suffisante pour rester.

\- Il y doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'aider ?, demanda Melissa.

\- Oui, tuez-le ou débarrassez-vous de son corps.

\- Tu as donc aussi peu d'estime pour lui, ce n'est qu'un adolescent !

\- Ouvrez les yeux Melissa, c'est un Alpha, un monstre !

Pour éviter de hurler de rage, la jeune femme serra les dents aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et détourna son regard de Derek.

\- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

\- A ce rythme, il ne tiendra pas la nuit.

La petite famille se figea à cette annonce, mais Derek n'attendit pas qu'ils réagissent pour s'en aller, lui-même ne pouvait rien faire. 

Après son départ, un silence lourd pesa dans la pièce et les seuls bruits qui filtraient étaient ceux de la pluie et de l'orage incessant. Les larmes qui, jusqu'à présent, menaçaient de couler ruisselèrent sur les joues de Melissa. Toutes ces conneries lycanthropes étaient trop injuste, elle ne les comprenait pas et ne voulait pas les comprendre, cette nuit, elles allaient emporter un adolescent dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle se fichait éperdument de savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là, il ne méritait pas une telle fin, personne ne méritait de finir ainsi.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, je vais rester avec lui., murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, lui répondit Scott en venant prendre place à ses côtés. On reste avec toi.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'Isaac s'assit au pied du lit, posant sa tête sur le genoux de Melissa. La presque famille unie pour accompagner Ethan jusqu'à son dernier soupire. Dans un geste maternel, la jeune femme caressa les cheveux d'Ethan, attention ressentit par le jeune homme.

\- Maman ?, l'appela-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Oui je suis là Ethan, répondit-elle presque naturellement.

\- Maman… Je t'aime, soupira-t-il.

Une main couvrant sa bouche, la jeune femme réprima les sanglots qui la secouait. Dans un geste protecteur, Scott passa un bras autour des épaules de sa mère, mais il se sentait aussi seul qu'elle, alors il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa très vite un message avant de l'envoyer.

On a besoin de toi papa…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un quelqu'un monta les escaliers pour les rejoindre. C'était John. Le Shérif observa les trois McCall assemblés autour d'Ethan, et aux vues des larmes qui perlaient leurs yeux, il comprenait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. 

\- Les garçons, allez en bas je prend la relève, dit-il simplement.

Les deux ados quittèrent leur mère avec réticence mais avant de descendre ils laissèrent le Shérif les prendre dans ses bras avant de les lâcher.

Une fois seul, John poussa un soupire las. Dans sa vie, il avait vu trop de mort inutile, trop d'ados fauché trop tôt, Ethan n'était pas censé mourir, mais c'était à croire que la vie se fichait de ce genre de chose.

\- Oh Mel…

Si cette mort imminente était douloureuse pour le Shérif, il n'osait imaginer la peine que devait enduré la jeune femme, elle qui avait un cœur gros comme le monde, qui était prompte à laisser d'éternelles secondes chances. Sa grande sensibilité en faisait une mère extraordinaire, mais elle la rendait vulnérable et impuissante dans de telle situation.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et la prise dans ses bras, la laissant ainsi libérer un flot de larme dans le creux de son cou, tandis qu'en bas, Scott pleurait, impuissant dans les bras d'Isaac.

\- Papa…, murmura-t-il le regard vide. Tu es revenu.

\- Oui Ethan, je suis là, répliqua le Shérif en jouant le jeu.

\- Alors reste.

\- C'est promis mon grand, je ne te quitte pas.

\- Chouette, répondit-il un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

Sa respiration était lente mais régulière, un bon signe pour le moment.

John resta avec Melissa toute la nuit durant, refusant de la laisser seule pour affronter ses démons, tandis que dans la nuit, Isaac et Scott rejoignirent les adultes et prirent place à leur côté pour accompagner Ethan dans son dernier voyage…

Le lendemain matin, Melissa se réveilla dans un lit, seule ! La panique l'envahit soudainement. Elle se redressa si abruptement qu'elle en eut le vertige, pour ne pas tomber, elle se tint à une commode près de la fenêtre, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que l'orage était passé et que le soleil avait repris son règne dans le ciel.

Mais la vue de ce spectacle, aussi magnifique soit-il ne pouvait lui faire oublier qu'elle cherchait Ethan. Il était sûrement mort, mais qu'avaient-ils donc fait du corps ?

Une boule commença à se former dans sa gorge, elle descendit d'un pas hésitant les longs escaliers et entendit des voix, ou plutôt des rires. Elle remonta à l'origine de ces voix jusqu'à la cuisine et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter, car devant elle se tenait Ethan, un grand, beau et vivant Ethan. L'émotion fut si forte que la jeune ne put s'empêcher de se ruer vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, terrifiée à l'idée que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

\- Tu ne rêve pas maman !, souffla Ethan.

Surprise, la jeune femme s'écarta du loup pour la regarder dans les yeux, puis, tournant les yeux vers John, elle l'interrogea du regard.

\- Ne me demande pas, moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que Ethan est vivant, et qu'il nous a choisit pour être sa meute.

\- Sa meute ?, demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Ou sa famille si tu préfère, intervint Scott. L'important c'est qu'on a sauvé Ethan.

\- Mais on ne sait même pas comment on a fait.

\- Peu importe !, la contredit John. Le plus important c'est que nous soyons tous réunit… En famille.

Retournant son regard vers lui, Melissa leva une main pour caresser sa joue.

\- Je suis ravie d'un troisième fils. Bienvenu chez toi !

Comme un gamin qui découvrait ses cadeaux le matin de Noël, le visage d'Ethan s'illumina pour la première fois de sa vie. Un rire enfantin s'échappa de ses lèvres et il serra sa nouvelle mère dans ses bras.

Leur petit moment familial fut interrompu par les battements furieux d'un poing contre la porte d'entrée.

\- Je vais ouvrir, dit Scott.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. Devant lui se tenait Aiden, il avait l'air exténué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit.

\- J'ai cherché Ethan toute la nuit. Il est venu ici n'est-ce pas ? J'ai senti son odeur.

\- Oui il est venu.

\- Est-ce qu'il est…, il laissa sa phrase en suspend, laissant à Scott la possibilité de finir sa phrase, mais comme il ne le fit pas, il poursuivit. Où est-il ?

\- Juste ici !, intervint une voix derrière Scott.

Aiden écarquilla les yeux, incrédule devant cette apparition. Il avait senti toute la détresse de son frère la nuit dernière, il avait sentit qu'il se laissait mourir, et maintenant le voilà, debout devant lui, bien vivant.

Scott s'était mis sur le côté pour laisser l'Alpha passer et aller serrer son frère dans ses bras, laissant libre cours aux sanglots qu'ils retenaient depuis la veille. Il repoussa légèrement son frère, saisit son visage entre ses mains embrassa son front avant de le coller au sien.

\- Tu es vivant !, c'était un fait, mais Aiden avait besoin de le dire à voix haute, besoin de la confirmation silencieuse de son frère.

Conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Aiden s'écarta d'Ethan et tourna son regard vers Melissa, puis, sans un mot, il vint la serrer elle aussi dans ses bras.

\- Merci, merci de l'avoir sauvé ! Merci beaucoup.

Il se laissa un instant bercer par le doux parfum de cette femme avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était, et de ce qu'elle n'était pas. Ce fut au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il s'arracha à l'étreinte maternelle de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Viens Ethan !

Il fit quelques pas, mais, voyant que son frère ne suivait pas, se retourna.

\- Ethan ?

\- Je ne peux pas te suivre Aiden. J'aurais du mourir cette nuit, mais j'ai été sauvé, par eux. Je les ai choisis Aiden, c'est ma meute maintenant… Ma famille.

\- Deucalion ne le permettra pas !

\- Deucalion n'est plus maître de ma destinée maintenant, je suis libre, et toi aussi tu l'es…

Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa famille puis à Aiden et lui tendit sa main :

\- Tu peux choisir la vie que tu veux mener, maintenant. Fais-ton choix grand frère…

Aiden était paralysé, son regard oscilla entre les McCall et son frère. Les mots de ce dernier le pénétrait en plein cœur, le suppliant ainsi de faire le bon choix.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! 
> 
> Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et si vous voyez des fautes, quelles qu'elles soient, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je sais que mes fics sont loin d'être parfaite et si je peux me corriger grâce à vous c'est super !


End file.
